There has been a dramatic increase in the number and types of auxiliary weapon mounted devices in military, law enforcement and consumer applications. These include passive devices such as night vision image intensifier devices, thermal imaging systems, and day optics; and active devices such as visible laser aiming devices, infrared laser aiming devices, infrared illuminators, laser range finders, and visible illuminators (e.g., weapon-mounted flashlights). All of these devices can generally be referred to as auxiliary devices. To date these auxiliary devices have been operated by a combination of switches and controls mounted on the devices themselves and by cable switches. The cable switches enable the operator to operate the weapon mounted device, while holding the weapon in a normal firing position. The cable switches arrangement is typically more convenient than the device's integral switches. Cable switches, however, can have cables that are cumbersome. If not routed properly, the cables can interfere with operation of the weapon, snag on objects or can be melted or otherwise damaged if they come into contact with hot or mechanically moving parts of the weapon. This can be exacerbated by the fact that individual weapon mounted auxiliary devices are produced for use on multiple weapon systems and are normally supplied with just a single remote cable switch with a fixed cable length. As a result, if the length of the cable is appropriate for a large weapon it is usually so long as to require unique routing in order not to have excessive slack and become a snag hazard when mounted on a smaller weapon. If the cable length is suitable for use on a small weapon, it is normally too short for use on a large weapon necessitating the operator to obtain a new cable switch. Further complicating the situation is that different operators mount their auxiliary devices in different positions on the weapon and desire to have the activation switch in unique positions based on individual shooting style. This results in no one cable length being optimal in all or even most situations.
This situation can be further complicated with multiple auxiliary devices being mounted on a single weapon at one time. As the quantity of auxiliary devices on a weapon increases, the number of cable switches multiplies causing increased cable management problems and adding appreciable weight, reliability issues, and snag hazards.